


Show Pet

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Unnamed series ATM - show pet au to be continued [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collars, Dehumanization, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Objectification, Shows, Slavery, don't really know what else to tag this as, if thats a thing, it doesnt really fit into normal catagories, smut without smut, unrealistic portrayal of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: Sebastian is a slave, owned to compete in shows. This story follows Sebastian through preparing/attending one the biggest shows of the year.(aka I suck at summaries. think cruffs dog show?)Non-sexual slave AU





	Show Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Between watching cruffs dog show and working at an in-hand horse show, combined with my unhealthy obsession of slave AUs, i present to you whatever this is XD  
> this has been in my draft box of my email account and i have been occasionally working on it when i am bored on the train, but i have finally sat down to get this written this weekend.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The song used is count on me by bruno mars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMsvwwp6S7Q

Sebastian blearily opens his eyes as the morning alarm sounds. The first thought that pops into his head sets like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach.

Show day.

In retrospect, he has a pretty cushy life as a show pet. He is never punished in a way that leaves physical marks, he isn't forced to work in any physically demanding capacity, and he is kept well nourished. He also even considers himself to be well off among the show pet classifications; being shown simply as a submissive slave. He feels sorry for his companions, some being shown as ponies, dogs or in an array of other humiliating categories. His only uniform is a collar; he gets to avoid all the harnesses, masks and various accessories.

He feels even more sorry for some of his fellow peers outside of the show circuit, being forced to fill the brothels or work in the mines against their will. But he doesn't see them on a daily basis, so they're easier to ignore.

Finally the alarm cuts off. Knowing his cue, having been here since he was seven and having gone to many shows since, he roles of his mat and crawls to the front of his kennel to await collection.

He should be grateful he isn't kept chained or in a cage like many slaves are, but part of his mind can't quell the frustration at the literal comparison to a pet.

He calls that part of his brain 'human Sebastian'. Human Sebastian is bad, makes him act out. Human Sebastian is too smart for real Sebastian's station in life. Real Sebastian is a slave, expendable, lower than humans.

It doesn't matter how much human Sebastian argues that it's wrong for people to be treated as less than others, mocked and humiliated against their will like he and his peers so often are, it's the hand he has been dealt in life and there is nothing he can do about it. When human Sebastian surfaces, real Sebastian has to suffer the consequences of acting out.

He wishes human Sebastian would just disappear. Unfortunately he was born too smart to ignore that moral voice shouting from inside, and to the wrong mother to be able to do anything about it.

Thankfully, one of his Masters will always correct him when he lets human Sebastian get out of hand. He doesn't have to worry about going too far of the track and not being able to get back to the real Sebastian. National winning show pet Sebastian. And that's why, no matter what, he loves his many Masters at the centre.

"Hey boy," Master Jackson greets, unlocking the door and slipping into Sebastian's kennel. Sebastian smiles up at the man; Master Jackson is one of his favourite handlers, and he is glad to see that it's this man assigned to him today.

Master Jackson shuts the door behind him before running a hand through Sebastian's hair. He drops his head to receive the praise, as he has been taught since birth.

"How are you feeling; any issues?" Sebastian shakes his head no. His owners always like to make sure all their slaves are well on show days. The last thing they want is a slave with flu vomiting in the arena and tarnishing their reputation. Of course, he was seen by medical last night to make sure he would be fit to perform today, and any performing pet is put into segregation in the week leading up to the show to ensure they don't catch anything from one of the others.

It's one of the things even human Sebastian doesn't put up too much of a fight over. He hates being ill, and can only imagine the humiliation of throwing up in front of a massive crowd at a show. Not to mention the punishment that would likely follow such an event.

It's easier to spend a week in segregation, even if he gets easily bored.

"Come on then, let's go get you ready," Master Jackson instructs, clipping a lead onto Sebastian's collar. Once he is restrained he is allowed to stand, following his handler through the kennel door.

"You ready for today?" Master Jackson asks conversationally as they walk past the other kennels in the compound, a few containing slaves for other competitions in the next few days.

"Of course," Sebastian replies, the answer seeming obvious to him. He was bred to be a show pet, it's all he does.

"Are you not at all nervous?" His handler asks, unlocking the door of the segregation unit.

"It's not my place to be nervous," Sebastian replies, shushing the voice of human Sebastian. It isn't his place to be nervous; it's his handlers, his owners, his trainers, basically everybody but him. His body isn't his to look after, so why would he be nervous about how it would perform against his competitors? As long as he behaves, the responsibility lands on others.

Even if he doesn't behave, it would be seen as his handlers fault for not training him correctly. Of course, he would be punished for it, however it wouldn't be his responsibility for not winning.

"Still, you are defending your national title, you must be a bit nervous?"

"I guess," Sebastian concedes. The best thing about being a show pet is they aren't bred for their excellent conversation skills, and aren't expected to keep the conversation going. Besides, he is a little nervous; it is nationals...

Thankfully, they reach the prep room not long after.

Master Jackson leads Sebastian in, clipping him to one of the hooks on the wall before leaving the room. Apparently he isn't going to be Sebastian's handler for the day.

To his right is Blaine, his usual kennel companion. They are both submissive slaves, but come under different categories and therefore never compete against each other. Sebastian was bred on a farm for slavery, and therefore is classed as a pedigree slave, whereas Blaine was sold into the system by his Father when he was ten and is therefore classed as a cross breed slave.

Blaine shared his story with Sebastian recently, having become comfortable enough with his kennel mate to do so. Apparently Blaine believed he was sold by his homophobic Dad just a few weeks after he came out, while his Mom was away and couldn't prevent his Dad from doing so. He was trained for several years when he was first enrolled into the system, understandably having taken a while for Blaine to become the subservient slave he is today. Just as he finished his training he was picked up at auction by Sebastian's owner, who had just started looking to show cross breed slaves. Another year later he was placed with Sebastian, and it has been that way for the last three years.

Sebastian is ashamed to admit at times, but Blaine is a much better behaved slave than he himself has ever managed to be. He often wonders if Blaine's good influence is why they were put together in the first place, and has stayed that way since.

"Hey boys," The Master greats as he enters the room, giving both slaves an affectionate hair rub as he passes.

Sebastian has a lot of 'Masters' at the kennels, but only one man is solely known as The Master. The Master is the holder of Sebastian's paperwork. The Master is who his microchip is registered to. The Master is his true owner, the one he belongs to, the one who shows him.

The Master is the only one Sebastian is truly fearful off.

"We have a bit of traveling to do today, so I will be getting you ready there rather than making you uncomfortable for the entire trip," he says, busying himself by packing the slaves’ bags for the show. "Of course Blaine, your class isn't until tomorrow so I will be bathing you in the morning." Blaine and Sebastian wait in silence, expected to do nothing else.

Having been born a slave, and on the show circuit more times than he can remember, none of this is news to him. He will be showered and cleaned before being decked out in finery, taken to the national show ground and paraded around with lots of other slaves and their owners. Finally one of them will be announced as this years winner and he will return home to the kennels to resume training in preparation for his next show. The difference this year is it will be the first time Blaine will accompany him. While Blaine has been on the show circuit for a few years now, this is the first time he has qualified for nationals, and as different breeds it’s the first time they will both be showed at the same event. While this change doesn't make any difference to Sebastian, he can tell his fidgeting kennel mate is nervous.

He moves over as far as his leashed collar allows, pulling Blaine into his embrace.

"You've got this buddy," he whispers into Blaine's curls, rubbing soothing circles across Blaine's bare back. He notices The Master watching them, but he isn't reprimanded. Blaine nods into his shoulder, taking comfort in the physical contact.

They remain this way until The Master has finished packing their bags.

"Okay boys, I'm going to have to split you up now. Come Sebastian," he orders, unhooking Sebastian's leash and leading him into the adjoining room.

Sebastian is hooked to a bolt in the floor as The Master reaches for the shower head, turning on the spray and getting it to the right temperature.

This is probably Sebastian's favourite part of a show day. Of course, he is showered once a week, but not to the same level of attention to detail as The Master does on a show day. Fragranced soap is massaged into his skin, not a single inch left unattended. Sebastian can tell his Master hasn't done a day of hard labour in his life, his hands soft and soothing. As the suds are washed away Sebastian lifts his arms, preparing for the razer he knows is to come next.

Through treatment his body hair has been thinned, but nothing stops it from growing completely. The Master removes the light peach fuzz that has grown across his body since his last show. Of course he grows hard when his Master touches his dick, just as he has been trained to do, but once finished with the razer The Master lowers the temperature of the water to aid his dick in wilting. No matter how often it happens, Sebastian can't help from flinching away.

"Come on, behave," his Master criticizes, emphasised by a light tap on his buttocks. It's not a painful hit, being this close to a show his Master would never do anything to risk marking his slave, but it is enough to remind Sebastian of his place.

"Sorry Master," he apologizes.

His hair is washed and conditioned with some specialist products his Master buys to give that 'show shine', before the showerhead is returned to its slot. Sebastian shakes to rid most of the water while The Master prepares his final enema of the week.

"Fold," he orders, Sebastian reaching down and grabbing onto his ankles for the enema to be administered, his leash pooling in the water yet to drain away. Like with the cold water, Sebastian still isn't comfortable with the sensation. This time however he is able to hide his reaction enough to escape a second scold. His Master has been lenient this morning, and Sebastian would rather not push him this close to the show. Show days require extra creative punishments.

"All done," his Master gently pats his protruding butt as a signal to stand a release the water from inside him. Sebastian is happy as he finally gets to see it flow down the drain in the floor.

He is given a pat down with a towel and his wet collar and leash are replaced with a dry set before being led back into the main room. While he was being washed another member of staff must have loaded the bags into the van, so all that's left to do is collect Blaine.

They are walked through the compound and out the front of the building, the van having already been pulled round so they are ready to leave. Master transfers his and Blaine's leads into the same hand so he can open the rear door.

"In you both get," he instructs, also opening the doors to the built in cages. Sebastian and Blaine crawl into their respective cages and allow their leashes to be removed. Master folds them together before storing them on the shelf above with the rest of their luggage for the trip. "I suggest you both have a nap as it will be a while until we arrive," their Master advises before shutting the doors.

The van is plunged into an unusual darkness, the window above them obscured by the many bags of luggage not normally required on a show day. Sebastian takes his Master’s advice and settles down to sleep for the long journey.

 

While Sebastian slept on and off for the whole trip, not needing the rest but unable to succumb to the gentle rocking lull of the van, he is fairly certain Blaine didn't sleep a wink.

"Hey," Sebastian greats lazily, rubbing the last remaining sleep from his eyes.

"Good sleep?"

"Better than yours I'm guessing. Did you get any?"

"No, far too nervous to switch off."

"What's there to be nervous about? It's not really any different to all the other shows."

"There's more pressure to perform well, higher stakes with more riding on it. There is a national title up for grabs." Sebastian sits up, pulling his knees to his chest and leaning against the side of the van to face Blaine.

"It's not really though. Sure, it means more to Master, but as long as you behave then there is nothing to stress about. You just go out there and do your best. It is the kennels responsibility to train us up to be the best, and Master's responsibility to show us in the right light for the judges panel. All that's left for us to do now is to do as we are told. As long as you don't misbehave, nothing will come back on you."

"Is it really that simple?" Blaine asks, failing to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"It really is. Ignore the cameras and it's no different to a normal show for us."

"Cameras?" Blaine exclaims with mild panic.

"It's nationals; they film and broadcast it."

"Oh no! I don't think I can do this." Blaine drops his head, burying his hands in his hair. "No. I can't do it. Sorry, but I can't."

"Sure you can," Sebastian replies, "As I said, it's no different to normal. And the cameras will love you!" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Blaine curls up even smaller than he thought was possible.

"My friends and family might see me!" Blaine almost cries out, distraught.

"Oh." Sebastian doesn't know what to say to that. It's not something he has ever considered before or realised may have been an issue. Of course, for someone like Blaine who had a life before becoming a slave, the cameras may pose a bit of a problem.

"I am just starting to become happy with my position in life, you know? Knowing there is next-to-no chance of someone recognising me as Blaine, the dapper school boy singer, makes it easier to do. None of my friends had any interest in the slave trade, they would have no reason to run into me at a show. But being broadcasted nationally, it's inevitable that one of them will see me and share the footage with everyone else. How can I go out there and do as I'm told when all I can think about is my brother or best mate seeing me in my birthday suit, prancing around at the beck and call of Master. I can't do it Sebastian, I just can't!"

Sebastian cringes. There is nothing he can say to reassure Blaine as he has stated the truth.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I hadn't even considered that as an issue. Having been bred as a slave being worried about people seeing me has never been a concern of mine."

"I know," Blaine chuckles. "One day you will have a bit of shame when stretching in front of me!"

"I doubt it. Anyway, I am helping desensitise you to the naked male form!" They both chuckle. "Talking of naked bodies... Blaine, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. You are sex on a stick, and you should have no shame in showing that off to the world. Forget about the people you don't want to see you, and think of everyone else out there that you want to show off to!"

"I'm not sure there is anyone I really want to show off to."

"Well then think about making The Master happy. That's what you are really here to do."

"I guess," he sighs.

Sebastian doesn't think he has really helped to reassure his kennel companion and best friend, but without understanding the concept of shame or having experienced being a free man he is very limited in the reassurance he can give. Human Sebastian understands Blaine's concern, but real Sebastian can't relate.

It's not too long before the van finally comes to a stop, having been traveling slowly for the last part of the journey as they undoubtedly make their way through the built up area of the venue. After several minutes of silence, eventually the back doors open.

"Hey boys. You both travel alright?"

"Yes, Master." Sebastian replies, Blaine nodding in agreement.

"Good," he responds, pulling their luggage out and loading it onto a trolley with a waiting bellboy. The Master passes a tip to the man, who turns and takes the trolley with him. Master picks up their leashes, the only remaining items on the shelf, and opens Sebastian's cage. He attaches the leash to Sebastian's collar and helps him climb out before doing the same with Blaine. When both boys are ready to be led The Master locks up and van and they are walked through the back door of the venue, down rows of large kennels containing slaves from other trainers. Blaine is looking all around, taking in the new site. The extravagance of the place is lost on Sebastian after coming here for several years, so instead he is watching his friend, prepared to offer reassurance if needed. Thankful Blaine's panicked concerns during the ride over have taken a back seat for the time being.

Eventually they reach their temporary kennel, majority of the luggage having already been delivered (and the remaining having undoubtedly been taken up to their Master's room).

Once inside the door is locked and Master removes their leashes. He also removes Sebastian's current collar and replaces it with Sebastian's own show collar.

Most collars at the compound are just standard adjustable nylon with plastic clips, changed intermittently to allow for them to be cleaned and replaced with whatever collar was at the top of the box at the time. However Sebastian's show collar is his and his alone. Made out of leather with a soft fur inside, it was made especially for him with his measurements. Sebastian doesn't get sentimental about much - there isn't really an opportunity to - but he does about his collar, and hopes beyond hope that when he is sold he gets to take it with him to his new owner.

He doubts it, with the blue diamonds embedded in the leather it's probably worth almost as much as he is.

With his show collar on, Sebastian kneels to allow Master to start working at his hair. He doesn't understand why it takes so much time and product to do his hair when as he can't notice that much of a difference, but it's not his place to decide how to look for a show, so he lets his Master get to work without any objection. Besides, his Master is the professional who knows what the judges look for in a slave, Sebastian just knows how to do as he is told. And even then, sometimes it’s a challenge for him to behave.

He runs his hand along the gems in his collar, counting out each one. It's an old habit he struggled to get out of as a child, but The Master allows it so he stopped trying to restrain himself from doing so. The motion is relaxing, reminding him of one of the few memories of his mom, who used to stroke his neck to stop him from crying as a toddler just before he was sold on from the farm. He can't remember much of his mom, no pedigree slave can, but this memory is comforting.

Half an hour later Sebastian is asked to stand, his hair having been styled quicker than usual. He is decked out in fine chains, hanging over his shoulders, from his nipples, and down to his ankles. He doesn't understand how they constitute to fashion, and hates how careful he has to move in them so not to snag one of the delicate pieces of jewellery, but it is part of his show outfit and therefore something he must endure.

With the final item inserted - a silver butt plug with a blue gem to match his collar - he is ready to go with perfect timing.

They leave Blaine in the kennel, not being displayed until tomorrow, and they head to the arena for the final and most important class; best in show.

Waiting in the wings with upwards of twenty of competitors, Sebastian can feel the nerves of his trainer.

"There is extra pressure on this competition; we are defending your four years title. I've been presented with many offers to stud you, but I have passed on them all in the hopes of making history with five consecutive wins. We are going to go out there and do me proud to prove I was right in holding on for another year." Sebastian tries hard not to, but he can't help but roll his eyes at his Master. What will be will be, there is nothing he can do now to ensure he wins. "I hope you didn't just do what I think you did, Sebastian."

Sebastian freezes. Wasn't he thinking just this morning that he needed to be on his best behaviour? He drops his head.

"Sorry, Master." There is no point in denying it.

"Oh, Sebastian," his Master sighs, rubbing his back. "As long as you behave out on the floor, I will let that pass just this once. I am sure it's partly my fault for stressing you out, I can admit my flaws.”

"I promise, Master." Sebastian doesn't feel the need to correct The Master's assumption about him being nervous, not when the thinking is in his favour.

The lights on the arena floor go down and the music starts up, the previous class having finished and the staff quickly preparing the floor for Sebastian’s class.

"Now, for the final show of the day," the announcer starts up, spotlights flying around the arena, "The one we have all been waiting for; the Pedigree best in show! Welcome into the arena all of our twenty-six contestants." At the cue, Master leads Sebastian out to centre stage, the other owners following behind with their slaves as the lights come up.

"At the front we have Carlton Jones with Sebastian from the Paris Ranch in France. Sebastian came through the qualifiers with flying colours to enable him to return today, defending his title for a fifth win. Behind them is Jim Stiens with Bethany from the Cobblestones Ranch in England, distinctive from the rest of the group by her freckles..." Sebastian stops listening, not caring who his opposition is. He walks one step to the side behind his Master, head up and eyes down. He splits his attention between watching for cues from his Master, and casing out the cameras to show off to. Once they have done a lap of the arena he is led to the centre, waiting for everyone else to enter and line up before the show commences.

Because he entered first, he will be the last one to be examined.

"Kneel," Master instructs, pointing with his fingers in a 'v' shape. It's been a long time since Master has used the hand signals he is trained in, Sebastian knowing the drill for shows of by heart, but his Master is showing off Sebastian's obedience at this large event.

He kneels down with his legs spread to show of his manhood in all its glory. The backs of his hands rest on his thighs, his fingers cupped ready to hold onto anything he may be given. It's one of many standard submissive positions, but this is the one that has been adopted by the show community as the 'proper' position for prized slaves. Sebastian knows this is the position he requires to be in, but the extra direction from his Master isn't unwelcome.

Every so often Master gives small, non-verbal commands to slightly change his position. This is unnoticed by the judges making their way down the line and inspecting each slave, but is to show of Sebastian's obedience to the audience watching and to the two judges observing from the side lines.

It is also because Master knows Sebastian. His attention span isn't the best out there, and he has a tendency to fidget when he starts getting bored, so Master keeps giving him instructions to keep him on his game and paying attention.

Finally the judges reach them, and Sebastian is instructed to stand. This is only the first stage of tests in the show, but is by far Sebastian's least favourite. The judges start inspecting him, poking and prodding, lifting his arms and sticking fingers in his mouth to check his teeth. Sebastian bares it all for his Master, as he is expected to do.

He is led forward and Master runs him up and down the track, the judges watching his stride and checking for any lameness or anonymities. He jogs as he had been trained to do, short quick steps on the way down with his knees high, and extended long strides on the way back up, covering the ground quicker.

The judges satisfied with his condition, his Master is instructed to return to their spot.

The line judges head over to the side to chat to the other two, deciding which ten slaves to keep for the next round. It doesn't take long before the decision is made, and Sebastian makes it to round two.

This round seems pointless to Sebastian, and while half the class will be eliminated he can't understand how pedigree slaves manage to fail.

As he was last in round one, it's his time to go first.

"Sebastian, you must only do as I say," his Master commands unnecessarily, as they both know this is a test of obedience. And even if he didn't know that, obeying your Master is the number one rule slaves have. The Master's orders come priority over everything else, seconded by the other Masters at the kennel. And while all humans’ orders are important and should be obeyed, they do not override the orders of The Master.

His leash is unclipped and hung around his Master's shoulders.

Master gives a two fingered point, signalling to kneel down and perch his bum on his heels as he backs away from Sebastian, leaving him in closer proximity to the judges than The Master.

"No, kneel up slave," one of the judges orders. Of course Sebastian ignores him, this order being a conflict of his Master's. He sees the judges making notes, knowing he has done the right thing and has not fallen for their trick.

He could understand how this may be a test for slaves like Blaine, who are still learning their role, and even for newly competing show slaves who are nervous or not quite versed in all the rules and signals, but at a national competition this level of obedience test seems redundant.

Next he is instructed to sit down further and drop his head by his Master directing his palm at Sebastian while lowering his arm. Sebastian feels a little nervous showing this more relaxed position surrounded by so many strangers, but he does as is asked and drops his eyes.

"Good boy," his Master praises. "Stand up, eyes down," he instructs verbally this time, Sebastian unable to see any hand signals.

"No," another judge starts as Sebastian starts to rise. "We need to see you kneeling for longer than that, slave."

Sebastian is a little bit thrown in what to do this time. On the one hand he was asked to rise, but he wants to win for his Master and assumes if he doesn't kneel again he might fail.

Instead he does what he always does when he is unsure. Without raising his eyes, he turns his head towards his Master and waits for him to make the decision.

"Kneel back down, eyes on me," he is told eventually.

He hears a slight murmur in the crowd, but when he looks up his Master is smiling at him, and he knew he did the right thing. That was a new interruption, and he can see how even the best slave could easily fall at that hurdle when trying to do the right thing. The judges must have finally picked up their game this year and created a harder obedience test.

He is given several more non-verbal commands including being sent off in one direction and asked to do 'tricks' such as standing on one leg.

When he is finished he is rewarded with a quick back scratch from The Master, Sebastian's favourite form of praise.

The judges make their way slowly down the line, watching each slave carefully for signs of reluctance. A couple are caught out by the judges, and one slave is only given verbal commands.

Sebastian is unsurprised when these three are eliminated, along with two others who must have hesitated or simply not impressed the judges enough.

Finally onto the last round with the final five slaves. While the first one was his least favourite, this round makes him the most nervous.

The first time Mistress Jones heard Sebastian singing he was certain he was in for a punishment once her husband found out. However when The Master arrived and told him to sing Sebastian was left speechless. After a warning of punishment for not obeying Sebastian started singing the first thing that popped into his head - twinkle little star of all things! His Master was impressed, and left saying that he might have an idea on how to use Sebastian's voice.

Master was true to his promise and the following week a singing coach was hired and lessons were added into his training. He trained for almost a year, to ensure it wouldn't make them the laughing stock of the competition. The final round of a show requires slaves to present a skill; usually something like flexibility, blow job ability, or concentration. An ability that is meant to stand them out from a crowd. While slaves are sometimes used for entertainment, singing was never showcased at an event like this.

Last year Master required Sebastian to sing; the first time it had ever been done. Slaves are meant to be seen and not heard, so presenting Sebastian’s skill as singing was a massive risk they took. But it did pay of and Sebastian defended his national title, as well as being talked about for several following months and making his Master a household name among the show community. Of course, Sebastian had no idea of his popularity until The Master explained why he would be singing again this year, and the coach was bought back to teach him a new song.

He isn't as worried this year as he was last year, and it's what his Master wants, but it is out of his comfort zone. As long as he does his best he has nothing to worry about, but as a slave being the centre of attention isn't always a situation you want to be in.

He is the last of the remaining five to go, and his Master passes him a microphone as a cue that they are ready for him. He hears the music start up before taking a deep breath, preparing to put his voice out there for all to hear.

" _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you..._

The worry diminishes once he starts singing, only singing for his Master. He starts doing a few small dance moves, something new his coach told him to add this year. As the song draws to a close Sebastian is both relieved and happy. Relieved it is almost over, but happy about having pleased his Master. Pleasing his Master is his only real purpose in life, so knowing he has done just that id also a big relief.

" _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_ " 

Sebastian hands the microphone back to his Master, who passes it on to a member of staff. The leash is clipped back onto his collar and Sebastian feels like he can finally relax. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid in the next few minutes while they deliberate on the winner, it is all done and out of his hands.

They return to the line and Sebastian follows the signal to kneel down and relax, unable to hide a small smile when Master quickly runs a hand through his hair in praise.

A few minutes pass before the judges return.

"In third place," the announcer starts, pausing for dramatic effect as the audience creates a drum roll, "Is Justin, owned by Clye Woodwin!" A round of applause goes up as third place is announced, and the slave is lead forward to collect their rosette.

"And in second is.... Bex! Owned by the Red Stag Tavern and showed today by Oliver Trent." Another round of applause while the runners up collect their prizes.

Sebastian starts to fidget, unable to ignore the nerves that aren't really his to have. He has either won or not placed at all.

"And the winner is...” the announcer starts, creating a longer pause for the drum roll, “Sebastian, owned by the one and only Carlton Jones! This makes Sebastian the longest title holder of the national best in show! Congratulations Carlton, that is certainly an impressive achievement."

Master leads Sebastian forwards. One of the judges clips a large rosette onto his collar while another hands his Master a trophy and an envelope undoubtedly with a check for their prize winnings inside.

"You are my good boy," Master praises when he gets a chance between pictures. Sebastian smiles up at his Master, who is smiling back. Sebastian only cares about that smile, ignoring all the commotion going on around him.

He doesn't notice the photographers leaving or the exit music start until his Master pulls his leash to start their lap of honour. Sebastian jogs around the arena behind his Master, ignoring the praise around him.

When they leave they head straight to the kennel, a member of staff following with the large trophy.

Blaine looks up through the clear glass door when he hears the key inserted.

"We won!" Master announces. "I knew we would. You did me so proud Sebastian!"

"Well done," Blaine congratulates quietly, still unsure on when he is allowed to talk.

"Proud, Master?" Sebastian asks, stuck on that word.

"Yes, Sebastian. Very proud of you. I've got some big decisions to make soon. But tonight I need you both to rest, as it's your turn tomorrow Blaine!"

Sebastian notices Blaine shrink slightly at the reminder, but their Master is on too much of a high to pay much attention to the pair of slaves.

Carefully, The Master removes all of Sebastian's jewellery and packs it away in its boxes.

"Master," Sebastian braves.

"Yes?"

"May I keep the collar on for tonight please?" He cringes the moment the words are out of his mouth, bracing for a hit that doesn't come.

"I'm not sure... do you promise me you won't damage it?" Sebastian nods, not trusting his voice. "Okay, you can keep it on tonight. But only because I'm in a good mood, don't start thinking I will always tolerate this sort of behaviour Sebastian."

Sebastian nods, relieved he got away with that. What is he thinking, speaking out of turn and asking his Master for something he may not be willing to give? Maybe Sebastian is in need of a punishment session to put him back in his place again. He will have to bring the topic up with Master Jackson when they return.

"Right boys, is there anything else you need for the night? Staff will be bringing your food soon, the litter tray is still clean, and you've got water on tap." Both boys shake their heads at the partly rhetorical question. Master has run through the list of what they need, and it's all in place. "Good. Behave yourself and don't touch the bags. I've got some press interviews to do, so I will be seeing you in the morning. Don't hurt yourself overnight Blaine!" He jokes.

Once they are left on their own, Blaine throws himself at Sebastian.

"Well done!" he says, arms and legs wrapped around the taller boy. "Knew you'd smash it!"

"Thank you. It's your turn to go out and do us proud now. How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Scared, nervous, worried. Terrified for the reaction of my parents and friends. But I've got to do it, haven't I?" Sebastian grimaces as he puts Blaine down. "But I'm not going to see their reactions, so it doesn't really matter, right?"

"That's a good way of looking at it. You said they aren't into slave shows, so they won't be here. You won't find out their reactions, nor should you worry about it. Who you do have to worry about is The Master's reaction. He is the one here with you, and the only one who matters."

"You're right," Blaine smiles.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't you know."

"I know," Blaine smiles. They have had this conversation before, about how human Sebastian knows the slave trade is wrong but how real Sebastian can't do anything about it.

Sebastian sits down on the mat against the wall.

"Come on," he says, patting the mat next to him. Blaine smiles with a chuckle as he sits next to his friend, laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "You have got this you know."

"Ha. I've not, there are much better cross breeds out there than me."

"Blaine, you are joking right?" Sebastian holds Blaine at arm length, evaluating him. "You are sex on a stick and the best behaved slave I know, pedigree or crossbreed!" Blaine looks up at him through his long lashes. "I was bred for this, yet you show me up on more times than I care to admit."

"No, you just needed someone to listen to you."

"No, I needed you. I've had numerous kennel mates but you are the only one Master has kept me with. You're my best friend Blaine."

They are interrupted by the arrival of their dinner. Once the member of staff has locked the door behind them Sebastian reaches across the floor, picking the bowls up from where they had been dropped. He passes one to Blaine and puts the other on his lap.

Using his index and middle finger, Sebastian scoops the glue-like substance up, swallowing quickly.

"Ugh, how is this worse than at the kennel?!" Blaine complains.

"That's made on site from fresh ingredients, just with the added supplements we need as show pets. This is the rehydrated packet mix that's mass produced as a cheap product for the general slave, mostly bought for the personal house slave. We are prized show animals, Master only gives us the best."

"Remind me of this gloop the next time I start wishing I was bought by someone else." Sebastian laughs, unable to argue with his companion. "You know what, I'm not hungry enough to eat this. I'm too nervous about tomorrow. You want it?" Blaine offers.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Sebastian takes Blaine's remaining meal. They aren't allowed to take each others food, but what Master doesn't know (and doesn't find out) can't hurt him. "I don't know how you can eat that, truthfully."

"Acquired taste I guess. I was bought up on this as a child."

"If we ever get the chance, I want to introduce you to chocolate cake."

"I'm more curious about the cronuts."

"Them too," Blaine laughs.

"Come on, lets lay down and have an early night," Sebastian decides, pushing the empty plastic bowls towards the door to be collected whenever. Blaine lays down in front of him, his back to Sebastian's chest.

"Bas?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"Hum," he grunts in reply, already starting to drift off.

"Any advice for tomorrow?"

"You are amazing, so be yourself. And most importantly, listen to Master. Don't get distracted by the cameras or judges and just do as Master says."

Blaine nods, settling into Sebastian's embrace.

 

The next day follows a similar preparation with Blaine. Master takes him off to the showers and Blaine returns freshly washed. He is decked out in a similar attire to Sebastian's, although he is yet to earn his fitted collar and is therefore wearing an adjustable leather piece. As it's the final day of the competition the best in show is held during the matinee performance, leaving the evening for various shows and performances to close the event.

Therefore it's not long until Sebastian is left in the kennel on his own.

He uses the cold water from the tap to freshen up and rinse of the old sweat from yesterday, before sitting back down in the mat to await the return of his buddy.

Despite all the times he has had to occupy himself through boredom, he has never quite mastered it. Thankfully this time he is in a kennel with a clear wall in a busy environment, so there is enough to watch without losing his mind.

Finally The Master and Blaine return.

Sebastian looks up to spot the runner up rosette displayed proudly on Blaine's collar.

"I am very proud of you, Blaine. You were perfect for me! I'm am so happy with the both of you. Since I am confident I would have a shot at two categories, I might even enter you both for internationals this year. We will have to see how your training continues once we get back. And I will have to up the standard, but it's potentially on the horizon." Master rambles as he starts untacking Blaine.

Having not won, The Master doesn't have any immediate press interviews to attend this time. As soon as Blaine is undressed and their bags are packed they are leaving the building and heading for the van.

Once again a bellboy follows with their luggage, helping Master load it into the shelves above the pair of slave boys.

With their rosettes hanging on their cage doors, Sebastian falls asleep to the thoughts of what internationals may entail.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and leave a comment/kudos if you have enjoyed it.  
> While this one shot is a little 'bland' for my normal level of slave fics, i have enjoyed being in the mindset of this new au. if anyone is interested in more from this au please let me know and send me prompts! do you want some more sebatian or blaine back story? do you want some full on smut from a different slave in the au (the ponies or brothels or personal slaves that bas mentioned)? do you want a bas punishment or to see the international show? are there any simple questions you want answered in a 500 ish word drabble? do you want a sequel that picks up directly after this? anything else you want to see happen in this universe? i can't promise i will get them written (if you are an OSO reader you will know what my posting schedule/reliability is like!), but i do plan on returning to this world with more one shots.


End file.
